


The Ever Changing Sea

by spaztasticabouteverything



Category: pirates - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaztasticabouteverything/pseuds/spaztasticabouteverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the greatest pirate in the seven seas finally meets their match, only to fall in love them. As well as running from the government. What would you do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ever Changing Sea

The ship glided along the calm waters, guided by the stars, the moon lighting the way. The water crashing into the side of the ship, softly rocking it and its sleeping occupants.

 

High up on the top of the mast, the young look-out peered over the side shaking his head silently as the soldiers on duty tonight, slumped over asleep at their posts.

 

The boy sighed leaning back and relaxing as he stared out over the ocean watching for signs of unfriendly company. Catching movement at the corner of his eye the lad turned, squinting to see through the darkness.

 

There floating on the water was a small boat heading straight for the ship being pulled gently by the currents, the boy leaned forward seeing if it had an owner. Shaken the lad starts to climb down ropes leading to the deck, going as fast as possible, spooked by what he just saw.

 

 

An arm was dangling over the edge of the boat, and there was no sign of life. Frightened the boy reaches the deck, landing with a loud thud waking the sleeping soldiers. The soldiers notice the look-out’s expression and become fully alert, both taking long stride towards the boy.

 

“Tom, what’s wrong? What did you see?” A stern looking soldier grabs Tom by his shoulders, shaking him slightly.

 

“Th…there’s... a body in a boat…..towards the starboard.” Tom watches as the two soldiers exchange glances, then one goes below deck while the one that had a hold of Tom’s shoulders starts to lead him right where he did not want to go.

 

Once they reached the starboard, releasing Tom’s shoulders the soldier quickens his pace leaning over the side, searching the water for the small boat.

 

“C’ mere Tom, point out where you last saw the boat.” The soldier reaches back and grabs onto Tom’s shirt, dragging him to look out over the water.

 

Immediately Tom’s eyes fell on the boat, noticing it was closer than before, slowly drifting slowly towards the ship. The boat hard turned since Tom had spotted it from the look-out, now he had a better view of body, motionless as it lay face down.

 

Staring, Tom swallowed thickly, his heart sinking to the pit of his stomach he pointed towards the boat. The world around him turned dark making it impossible to take his eyes off of the small floating vessel.

 

Suddenly pushed to the side, Tom let his arm hang loosely by his side. As the darkness faded around him, Tom watched as the captain, the first mate, the commanding officer over the soldiers, and some of the crew came running, carrying a rope ladder, over to where the stern soldier had taken over Tom’s job of pointing out where the boat was almost to the side of the ship.

 

“Private Jordan can you tell if they are alive?” The commanding officer, Sergeant Kane, motioned towards the little vessel, now side by with the ship.

 

“No sir, with the lack of light I can’t tell from here.” The soldier moved back so the crew could tie the ladder to the side of the ship.

 

Once tied, one of the crew members hopped over the rail and descended the ladders. Waiting silently everyone turned to watch as the sailor landed with a soft thud in the little boat.

 

 “She’s breathing.” You could hear the audible whoosh of everyone heaving a sigh, as they awaited their orders glancing between the ship captain and Sergeant Kane.

They stared at each other for a long second…..

 

“Bring her up.”

 

“Keith wake up cook, tell him to warm up some water and to prepare food as well.”

 

“John, run and grab the doctor, we have a castaway.”

 

Orders flying, people running, Tom moved into a corner out of the way, watching silently. As the sky began to brighten, they had finally haul the girl up on board. The doctor had finally joined everyone on deck, pushing sailors and soldier’s alike aside.

 

“Move out of the way, don’t crowd she needs to breathe. I SAID MOVE!” The doctor at last reaching the girl still in the sailor’s arm. Looking her over, he noticed how thin and pale she was, barely finding a pulse he frowned.

 

“She’s barely hanging on, we need to warm her up before we lose her. Go ahead and take her to my room.”

 

“No we’ll put her in my room, just in case something happens your room will be free.” Sergeant Kane led the way to his rooms, the sailor and doctor following behind.

 

As they disappeared below deck, the rest of the crew turned to look at the captain.

 

“Suns comin up, set sail we need to make port by midday tomorrow.”

 

The crowd dispersed, getting ready for the long day, unfurling sails and tightening ropes. Slowly climbed his way up the mast, Tom settled back at his post and at long last letting the tension ease out of him. Tom was really glad he had spotted the small boat, because if he hadn’t that girl would have died. Feeling good about himself, Tom turn to search the ocean a frown starting to form on his brow. It was strange, why would a castaway girl have a brand of a P on her arm.

 

 

 

 

Only pirates received brands like that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, I hope you like it. I will try to post every at least every Tuesday. It does not belong to a fandom, I just wanted a place to write stories.


End file.
